realmofkirinarfandomcom-20200215-history
Orcs
Location The Orcish race originated on the island of T hrakka, between Gehenna and Ludklein. There was once a kingdom of orcs on this island, but when the kingdom crumbled due to a series of earthquakes and a volcanic eruption, the orcs spread through Kirinar, and are now mostly found in mountains and caves. They are too violent to be allowed in the Sylvan forest. Appearances Orcs come in various shades of red, grey, brown, and green. They are slightly taller and bulkier than the average human. The average orc’s height is around 6’. They grow their hair long and often tie it back into one or more ponytails. Hair jewelry is commonplace. Their clothes are commonly made of rough animal skins including those of the many reptilian beasts that live in their portion of the mountain or area they live in. General Religion The Orcs believe that their god Thrakka Oom died in an epic struggle against all of the other gods of the world. The only way the other gods could have defeated Thrakka Oom was by teaming up against him, for he is the strongest god. Now the Orcs seek to avenge their dead god by destroying the other gods and their followers by association. Society The Orcs live in tribes whose top leaders change almost daily. The Orcs believe in two things. First come, first serve. And only the strongest may rule. Males and females are more or less equal. Rape, domestic abuse, and thievery are common from both genders of Orc and there are no legal systems in place to protect anyone. Infanticide, homicide, patricide, fratricide, and regicide are are commonplace amongst the Orcs. There is one branch of Orcs that are more peaceful and seek to attain enlightenment. Don’t be fooled, they, much like their brothers, enjoy a good murder, but with a purpose, not just for the sake of it. These Orcs are called Gongorrah and are seen by other Orcs with a mix of curiosity and disgust. The Gongorrah are focused more on their faith and devotion to the dead god Thrakka Oom, hoping that they can resurrect him and bring about the end of the Dwarves. The Gongorrah are also far less numerous than the rest of Orc society. Combat Orcs usually fight with reckless abandon, swinging their weapons in hopes of sundering foes apart. They prefer shorter, heavier weapons like clubs, axes, and maces. Their weapon making techniques are a bit more crude and primitive than the Dwarves but they are able to produce weapons faster. The Gongorrah know the secrets of high-strength iron and use it to make more refined weapons that are close to the weapons the humans make. The Gongorrah also fight with a more reserved, martial style of combat, which makes them far superior to their more barbaric cousins. Orcs use some rudimentary forms of armor that include cloth, hide, and whatever they scrapped from fallen foes. General Attitudes Self-Seen: The Orcs see themselves as the perfect beings. Vastly superior to all others in Kirinar and destined to rule over all one day. How They Are Perceived: The rest of the world sees the Orcs as brutish, barbaric, unintelligent, and cruel. They are despised almost everywhere and are even commonly taken as slaves by the people of Matrihm.